The Other Glitch
by iheartphinabella05
Summary: There was another Glitch in the game of Sugar Rush. Now she's about to tell her story (stars OC and contains spoilers to the movie) Sisterly fluff between OC and Vanellope. CURRENTLY ON HIATUS


**Hey everyone. I'm iheartphinabella fan, and I usually write stories for Phineas and Ferb, but I thought I'd try writing a Wreck-it Ralph. This is my first Wreck-it Ralph story, so go easy on me. Plus it's been a while since I'd seen the movie. This story is the Wreck-it Ralph movie from my OC, Mary Blue Razzleberry's POV. Anyway I do not own Wreck-it Ralph, but I own Mary Blue Razzleberry (Razzle for short like she prefers lol). Please review thanks.**

* * *

People say I have no importance and that I was just an accident, a glitch, like Vanellope, sweet, innocent little Vanellope. My nine year old best friend, Vanellope Von Schweetz, who like me is a glitch. I used to just through the games of Litwak's Arcade. Of course I wouldn't cause trouble. I stayed hidden during arcade hours and showed myself after hours. I certainly didn't 'Go Turbo' as Fix-it Felix would put it. I only game-jumped for fun. I visited every game, When I returned to my homeworld of Sugar Rush, I knew something terrible had happened while I was away. For example, I didn't remember who the true ruler of Sugar Rush is. Somehow I found myself in a room where all the coding for the game was. I saw somebody rip out the cords of a code that said the name Vanellope Von Schweetz. When they ripped her code out, it looked like he tried to destroy her for good. The good news is that it didn't. It only made her malfunction or glitch as we refer to in the gameworld. Whoever this Vanellope person is, she's lucky she's still alive.

"Grrrrr, no matter, I just can't let that little brat cross the finish line, and that should be easy with her being a glitch now," the person said and he eyes where I was hiding.

I thought for sure I was busted and that he'd seen me. I hid even further behind my spot. Only when I was at the center did I realize why he eyed my way. On the code I hid behind, there was my name, Mary Blue Razzleberry. Not only was my name on it, but it blinked a light blue. The person mentioned something about me being gone, and that could easily ruin his plans. He was so close to the code that if either of us floated any higher, he'd see me. Then I noticed the necklace I was wearing was blinking the same light blue as my code. Was my necklace triggering my code? I didn't have time to ask or come up with an answer, for the little man floated up sneering at me.

"So, you ARE back. Excellent, now I can truly take over Sugar Rush," the man said.

"Not necessarily because I'm going to get help from the other games!" I shouted bravely as I floated to the exit again.

The man just simply shook his head and smiled maliciously as he floated to the plugs holding my coding. He yanked most of them out, and suddenly I felt a weird wave of energy traveled through my body. Almost like I was only half alive. When I felt whole again I tried leaving the game, but I couldn' 's right...glitches can't leave their games...and now I'm a glitch...

"Now you can't. In fact, your game jumping days-" he began to say then he ripped one of my necklaces off...the one that was blinking and triggering my code, "-are over!"

He then pushed me out ot the code room. He wrapped chains around my wrists and positioned my hands behind my back. He dangled my necklace in front of my face. I glared at him.

"I'm not going to let you get away with glitching Vanellope," I hissed.

"Oh, but Miss Razzleberry, I already have," and with that he put a gag on my mouth before entering the throne room of the palace.

When we entered, some of the ruler's subjects approached and bowed.

"King Candy, sir, glad you've returned," one said.

The man smirked at me, and I knew whatever plan he had, it was working. I wanted to scream out and tell that he's not the real ruler of Sugar Rush, but the gag prevented me from doing so. 'King Candy' then pulled my chains which pulled my hands, and having your hands restrained behind your back and having them forcibly pulled isn't a pleasant experience. I glared angrily at him, but he ignored me and turned toward the subjects.

"This criminal has been game jumping through the arcade. She is also-" he began, and then he hit my back and I glitched again, "-a glitch. She has gone Turbo! She is bent on destroying Sugar Rush, and we can't let that happen!"

Of course! That's why he gagged me and chained me up. He's framing me as a criminal! I struggled to break free, but that only worked to his advantage. He pointed out that I was trying to break free to continue my crimes. He jerked my chains making me yelp in pain a bit. He then mentioned that Vanellope girl. He convinced them that she along with me is a danger to the game and must be locked up forever and possibly destroyed.

"It is our duty to protect Sugar Rush from glitches like those two!" he announced.

I was tensing up extremely. Whoever this Vanellope is, she's in danger. Then I glitched again. Next thing I knew was that the chains had slipped right through me and I was free. I took off the gag, but before I could plead my case, King Candy was ordering the guards to capture me and find and capture Vanellope, which meant I had to get out of there, hide and find Vanellope before they did. I ran for my life glitching like there's no tomorrow. Next thing I knew, I was running in the open spaces of Sugar Rush. I had to find Vanellope before King Candy and his goons could...

I looked around. If I play my cards right, Vanellope will come to me or at least be easy to spot. If my guess is right, King Candy will have told everyone in Sugar Rush about me and Vanellope, and Vanellope will be outcasted, therefore I'll know who she is, what she looks like and I'll be able to help her. I keep hidden, but I observe my surroundings for the outcast. so far, no good. I finally come across a group of kids picking on a short girl with black hair tied up in a ribbon of liquorice and littered with little pieces of candy, rosy cheeks, hazel eyes, a pale green sweatshirt with a layered skirt and leggings which were different on each leg, and black boots. The other kids were picking on her. I noticed her glitching, and I knew I found her, Vanellope Von Schweetz. Vanellope was very upset almost bursting into tears, but then we both heard it...

"You! Stop right there!"

Vanellope instantly began running, glitching along the way. Luckily the guard were nowhere in sight. Vanellope looked scared, and she ran my way, which worked to my advantage. She then glitched and tripped. When she got up, she was panting. It seemed like me she was running from King Candy's guards a lot. She then continued to run.

"Stop in the name of King Candy!" one of the guards shouted.

She finally came close enough to where I could reach her. she turned panting heavily. Finally, I grabbed her arm and pulled her behind my hiding spot. She screamed as I pulled her. I quickly put my hand over her mouth.

"Shh! Do you want the guards to find us?!" I yelled in a whisper.

Vanellope shook her head and I released my hand from her mouth. Then I heard the guards and we both covered each other's mouths. The guards were on the other side of the candy cane tree we were behind. Any closer, and they'd find us. We both shook as they made a small turn. Luckily they turned the opposite way, and I grabbed Vanellope and made a run for it. Luckily there was an unfinished track, and it glitched so we could get inside. When we got in, I was exhausted as Vanellope struggled out of my grip.

"Let me go!" she shouted muffled, "I can't breathe!"

I let go and she landed on her feet. She and I both breathed heavily now that we could catch a breath. She then gave me a glare.

"What was that for?!" she shouted now that we're safe.

"I'm sorry, but like you, I'm a glitch and the guards are after me too. I needed to find you before they did because they are planning on locking us up...possibly unplugging our codes for good!" i explained.

Vanellope and I, both breathing heavily, didn't say a word after that. Finally Vanellope...teared up, and she walked up to me and into my arms.

"I don't understand! One minute I was fine, the next, this happens," she said, and she made herself glitch.

I felt sympathy for the girl. I thought King Candy glitched another girl my age, but he glitched an innocent little girl. I wrapped my arms around her in a hug and stroked her back in a 'big sis-lil sis' way. Then it hit me! Our best option was to stick together, so what if...

"Look Vanellope, the guards are after us, we didn't do anything wrong. I think it's best if...we stick together. What if...we adopt each other as sisters? We can take care of each other and live here. We can run here when the guards are after us. We can even make this our home...What do ya say...sis?"

Vanellope looked at me unsure of what to think. I know she's scared. There was silence between us. After a good minute, Vanellope looked at me. "Who are you?"

I completely forgot to tell her my name! Well, better late than never I guess, "My name is Mary Blue Razzleberry, Razzle for short please. I know we just met, but you have to trust me."

Vanellope looked at me, and she smiled slightly. She reached for my hand, and I finished by grabbing it gently. We then embraced each other in a hug.

"It's gonna be alright...sis," I said.

Eventually we set up our home in Mt. Diet Cola. Vanellope fell asleep on my lap and I said, "Don't worry Vanellope. I won't let him hurt you again." Then I remembered something...

"_No matter, I just can't let that little brat cross the finish line."_

There may be hope for us after all...

* * *

**Yeah I know it's a long prologue, but sadly the chapters will not be as long…or maybe they will. I'm not sure honestly lol. Anyway please review and thanks!**


End file.
